bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kourtney Kardashian
Kourtney Mary Kardashian is the Bree Silver, Silver Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask. Bio Kourtney Kardashian was born in Los Angeles on April 18, 1979, and is the oldest child of late attorney Robert Kardashian and Kris Jenner (née Houghton) and is the sister of Kim, Khloé and Rob Kardashian. She is of Armenian descent (father) and Dutch-Scottish American (mother) descent. Robert Kardashian, best known for being O. J. Simpson’s lawyer during his murder trial, died on September 30, 2003. Her mother divorced Robert Kardashian in 1989 and married former Olympian Bruce Jenner in 1991. Kardashian attended the Roman Catholic all-girls school Marymount High School. Following graduation, she left California to move to Dallas where she attended Southern Methodist University for two years. She then moved to Tucson, Arizona, and attended the University of Arizona, graduating with a degree in Theatre Arts and a minor in Spanish. Her classmates included Nicole Richie and Luke Walton. Kardashian became the stepsister of three stepbrothers, (from oldest to youngest) Burt Jenner, Brandon Jenner and Brody Jenner, and stepsister Casey Jenner, after her mother Kris married Bruce Jenner. She also has two sisters, Kendall and Kylie Jenner. Kardashian first became known to reality television audiences on the 2005 series, Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive, on which she earned money for charity. She then became a cast member on Keeping Up with the Kardashians, which depicts the lives of her extended family. She and her sister Khloé starred in their own spinoff reality show, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, the first season of which documented their opening of the Miami D-A-S-H location in 2009. Kourtney and her mother opened children's clothing boutiques in both the Los Angeles area and New York City, called Smooch, which carries the brand Crib Rock Couture. As seen on Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Kardashian co-owns and operates D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Los Angeles and Miami, with sisters Kim and Khloé. Kardashian also creates jewelry along with her sisters, Khloe and Kim. The trio released a jewelry line for Virgins, Angels, and Saints. The 20 piece collection debuted in March 2010. The jewelry reflects on the Kardashian's Armenian heritage. In the spring of 2010, she and her sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. In August 2010, Kardashian announced that she and her sisters will release another clothing line. The clothing line is called K-Dash and it will be sold on QVC. K-Dash will be released on September 10, 2010. Kourtney Kardashian and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan. It was released in Summer of 2010 and is available at Sephora. Kardashian plans to write a book, Kardashian Konfidential, with her sisters Kim and Khloe, to be released in November 2010. Kardashian has a son, Mason Dash Disick, who was born December 14, 2009. with her boyfriend Scott Disick. Guest Appearance *2005: Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive as Herself *2007–present: Keeping Up with the Kardashians as Herself *2008: Today as Herself (episode dated June 24, 2008) *2008: The View as Herself (episode dated June 27, 2008) *2008: Celebrity Family Feud as Herself (1 episode) *2008: E! True Hollywood Story as Herself (2 episodes) *2009: Late Night with Jimmy Fallon as Herself (1 episode) *2009: A-List Awards as Herself *2009: The Wendy Williams Show as Herself (episode dated August 14, 2009) *2009: The Bonnie Hunt Show as Herself (episode #2.3) *2009–present: Kourtney & Khloe Take Miami as Herself (18 episodes– so far) *2010: The Jay Leno Show as Herself (episode #1.79) *2010: Entertainment Tonight as Herself (episode dated May 24, 2010) *2010: Jimmy Kimmel Live! as Herself (episode dated February 4, 2008) *2010: 90210 as Herself *2010: Chelsea Lately as Herself The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Kourtney Kardashian" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask ''To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Bree Silver Bree Silver = Kourtney Kardashian becomes when she uses the Chinese Opera Mask of Steel. ;Arsenal: *Sushi Changer ;Sidearm: * Sword Sushi * Sushi Laser ;Zords: * Hybird Hybird Octopus * Hybird Hybird Waterbug See also *Real Kourtney Kardashian @ Wikipedia Category:1979 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Silver Ranger Category:Kardashian Family Members Category:Ninja Mask Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Azoong Era Category:Ninja Mask Rangers